The invention relates to a method of constructing a rigid structure upon the bottom of a body of water, such as a platform, a jetty, a pier, a column or the like, by making use of a hollow casing open at top and bottom ends thereof, which casing is placed upon the bottom of the water with its top extending above water level and is lowered into the said bottom by removing material from the bottom area surrounded by the lower edge of the casing after the casing has been placed upon said bottom. It is used to construct the rigid load supporting structure by making use of a filling, and/or hardening material inside the casing.
Methods of this type are well known. It is for example known to place a casing of cylindrical or other cross section upon the bottom of the water, to remove soil from the bottom of the water, in particular in the area adjacent to the lower edge of the casing to enable said casing to move downwardly into the soil.
According to one known method the casing is filled with sand or stones.
According to another known method the space inside the casing is drained and, in the now free space a concrete structure is made. After completion the casing is removed.
According to another known method a sliding mold is used inside the casing and a tubular support is made with the aid of underwater concrete.
Said known methods are deficient in that they are complicated and have to be adapted to the local conditions.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a method by means of which civil engineering structures under a great variety of circumstances, in particular in water of varying depths and varying bottom circumstances, can be manufactured with the aid of standard elements which can be applied alone or in varying number.